The Dream
by poker aliceSkylis
Summary: Heero's first day of school and girls all over are staring at him. What dose he think of his scedual? He is stuck in every class with 2 girl that are as ditsy as theye come.
1. Year 2073

Hello. Me (Anime Freak) and my sis (Skylis) have made a joined name. For the soul purpose of writing stories both of us made up. This first chapter is by Anime Freak. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Tenci Moyo (this will appear in next chapter), or any other person from any anime. However, Xyo is one of my sister's creations. And more of both mine and my sister's creations will be littered throughout this fic. So if any of you take one of our created characters and use them as your own WITHOUT our consent, I will have to hurt you. K? Good. You all suck, so have a nice day! And I don't own Cowboy Bebop, the only thing this has to do with it now, is the years, but in later chapters there will be more of it. The Dream 

Chapter 1: Year 2073

23. Today he turns 23. A man with brown hair, dark blue eyes, and quiet personality was sitting alone in a room with his eyes closed, thinking. He wanted to be alone in the quiet for a while. This was due to a major headache. He can't stand it when Xyo (pronounced Z-I-oh) started to hang on him talking a very high-pitched voice like if she were still 15. It's not that she wasn't intelligent, no, far from it. It's just that she can't help it. But he still hates it when she does it.

A cat came walking into the room where he was sitting. He hated this cat. It scared him, a lot. This cat had black paws and tail tip that slowly turned into gray, then a lighter gray, finishing in an even lighter gray on it's back. This cat didn't look like it was alive, more like a shadow. In fact that's what its name was. Shadow. 

Shadow pounced up onto the table the guy was sitting upon. "What the hell do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Now now, that's not very nice Heero." The cat said back, a trace of menace in his voice.

Heero didn't like the tone of the cat's voice. He always reserved that voice JUST for him.

And without warning, the cat pounced and attacked.

***** 

Heero Yuy awoke, sweat streaking down his face. He took in the room. He recognized it as his apartment he'd had when he was 16. He looked at his watch, which also told the year and date, this said March 2, 2073, 3:26a.m. But he was sure it had been January 1, 2081. (Notice I'm not usin' A.C.*After Colony* as in Gundam Wing) The dream had seemed so real. It seemed as if it had gone on for 7, 8 years. But, as indicated by the watch, only about 4 or 5 hours.

++++++++++++++

Xyo walked down the hall to go find out where Heero had gotten to. She heard a scream from a room up ahead. HEERO'S scream! She ran up the hall to the door where the scream came from, but before she got there, a cat came out with blood on its paws.

"Shadow!" she screamed.

????????????????

Xyo Kemenho woke up. It was a couple of seconds before she realized it had been a dream. She looked at her clock. 3:27a.m. 

Anime Freak(AF for short): Well, well. A joined dream. Looky here. What do these to people have in common?

Heero: OH I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! PICK ME!

AF: Yessssssss, Heero?

Heero: We're in the same fic?

AF: Well duh! But that's NOT the answer I was looking for.

Heero(gloomily): oh…

Xyo: Your dim Heero.

Heero: Shut up you ditsy bitch.

Xyo: WAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't swear at me! AF, make him stop!

AF: I cant.

Xyo: Why not?

AF: I'm lazy. Anyway you'll have some clues next chapter.


	2. a rap, tap, tapping at heero's door

****

The dream

Chapter 2

A rap, tap, tapping at Heero's door

This chapter is by Skylis so there, and so it's a little different, because I have problems. Ok? Ok. Well just to let you know, some of the things witnessed in this fic may scare you or even hypnotize you into thinking anime can come to life and become a real life show so we are not to be held responsible if this does occur. Thank you, and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: uhm well I don't own anything except Xyo and some other characters later in the fic, and AF (Anime Freak) has rights on Kyra. Ok. Now lets get on with it.

Heero was woken from sitting in bed in a bored and comfy fashion by a sharp rap tap tapping at his newly purchased apartment door. This was shortly followed by a shrill commanding voice. 

"come along! We must go to school now! And by LAW you MUST come with me! I do not care if you are a movie star! I am CROWNED princess of JURAI and this will NOT be tolerated when you are MY body guard!" said the voice. 

"Yes MADAM", said Heero with a sour and sarcastic tone which went unnoticed to miss crowned princess.

"Now hurry up! I need to be leaving for school!" Ayaka said, and walked down the stairs to wait for him. He was just about to get changed into a clean pair of clothes. (Green tank top and blue baggy pants, which were a brand new addition to his limited wardrobe of tank tops and spandex shorts which he had been FORCED to wear when he was on TV, and was glad to be rid of them; at least for now.) So he was just about to change when another knock came to his door, it was the mailman with his schoolbooks and school uniform (which he didn't bother with). He finished changing and unwrapped his new book bag and was putting all his stuff in when once again, 'there came a rap tap tapping at his "parlor" door' (AN: sorry, a bit of Poe for you there). He, annoyed, opened the door, not to find Ayaka, or some sales man, or fan (or maybe it was), but a girl, about 15, (a year younger than he) and with braces, long black hair that went down past her butt and baggy-ish clothing which hid a perfect body, which Heero could not see for the 'baggies' did their job to hide it well. He opened the door and glared at her, waiting for her to tell him just what the meaning of this intrusion was.

The girl was kind of looking at her shoes and then asked of seemingly the floor outside (AN: if you have seen Tenchi in Tokyo then you know what the apartment compounds look like here. Except they are all lined up and kind of in a c shaped squared off. On the left end top lives Tenchi Masaki (we'll get to him later on, to the right of him ((looking at the front)) but perpendicular lives Kyra Origami, right to her lives our friend, Xyo Kemenho, and to the right of her, but perpendicular facing Tenchi across the way is Heero Yuy's apartment.) "Uhm, I was noticing that someone had moved in yesterday and I… uh was er, wondering since you were new, that uhm, maybe I could walk you to school and or maybe I could show you around town later on… perhaps?" said she (Xyo ((zi-oh)) )

Heero said nothing, just merely continued his glaring.

She looked up and gave a squeak. Then she said in a voice wavering with excitement, "aren't you that one movie star from that show Gundam wing? I love that show! It's the best show ever!" and with that Heero slammed the door on her. He got his things together and grabbed his skateboard. There came another knocking. He opened the door again to find her, and she said "I'm sorry, its just I've never seen a TV star before and wow…." Heero hopped on his skateboard and began to ride off "no come back! Oh… grr… well at least I've met him. That gives me one up on Kyra," she said as she watched him grind down the stair rail to reluctantly meet Ayaka at the bottom.

+++++++++++

Skylis= isn't this just great!

Heero= yes! It is! It is! I love the fact that I get to slam a door into Xyo's face! Yippee!

Xyo= yes, but we all know that you love me in the end… though this fic does have some twisted shit along the way…

Heero= yeah, skylis, I've been meaning to talk to you about that I don't WANT to love Xyo in the end… that's gay…. Gay and in the way… so if you don't mind I- *gets slapped*

Xyo= now listen here bud! I've *fades out of her voice but leaves it in the background and you can hear her yelling in the background*

Skylis= who is Kyra? Why is Heero Ayaka's bodyguard? Is this fic gonna be retarded like my other fics? Tune in next time and you just MIGHT find out!


	3. WOW! A MOVIE STAR!

This chapter is by Anime Freak AND Skylis. So hhahahahahahahahha! Well, what we have so far? Heero's a movie star, well, well, well… ***checks paper*** Seems after the war they made a movie, and wanted to put the real people in, but twist the plot so it looks like Heero falls in love with Relena. Eeeew! POOR HEERO!  I HATE Relena, she's a bitch. And so self-centered to… Oh well, what are ya gunna do? Well, I'm not going to rant and rave up here, we must go on! Heero is also Miss Priss's bodyguard, forced to. Poooooooooor, Poooooooooor Heero… He's going to school too. That's normal, for any person at his age anyways. Well, um, it seems he don't wear the school uniform either. The teachers probably wont care 'nyways. Well, you probably want to get to the story now, no here it is!

Disclaimer: we dun own any of this stuff except maybe the aforementioned Xyo and other characters like the ones we made up so there.

The Dream

Chapter 3: WOW! A MOVIE STAR! 

He was FAR ahead of Ayaka, it was funny to see her run so fast trying to keep her legs together like a the little priss she is. "Stop NOW! Stop this instant! I am the _crown _princess of _Jurai_! And I _order _you to come here _now_!"

With that he just sped up. When he looked back, he saw Ayaka trip and fall on her face. 

When he reached school he saw a number of different "school clans". The preps, the prep wannabes the nerds, the jocks, the dirties, and the… others group…. He scanned the field, taking in the personalities of each. He decided it best just to be his own group… yes, that would be best… anyway… so he walked up the stairs all very aware that many girls were staring at him… of course this was the norm. he looked at the piece of paper with his schedule, his locker comb, and his gym locker comb. He walked up to the appropriate locker and placed in it his books and bag. He looked at his schedule:

Heero Yuy freshman age 16.

First period:     homeroom- Mr. Shevchik

Second period: science- Mr. Hanson

Third period:    home economics- Ms. Kyle

Fourth period:  gym- changes with quarter (first quarter, Mr. Russel)

Fifth period:     exploratory- changes with quarter (first quarter, computers- Mr. Stedman)

Sixth period:     lunch/ recess

Seventh period: social studies- Mr. Garafallo

Eighth period:   math- Mr. Zoliulnski (Za-la-new-skee)

Ninth period:    language arts- Ms. Szarek

Tenth period:   study hall

(Hm… he thought, I hear some of these teachers really suck… oh well….)

He walked to his first period class in room 716 with Mr. Shevchik… (heh heh,… shev chickless is more like it… chickless because he's gay… I think) so anyways (AN: cough, cough) he walked in and saw a room assorted with all the normal idiots and clans aforementioned. A girl came up to him and started talking to him but he just kept walking and went up to Mr. Shevchik. "where do I sit?" he asked.

"What is your name? Are you Mr. Yuy? Yes you sit..."

"Over there?" he points toward an empty table (tables fit two) hoping he'll get put by himself (I hope, I hope I- am going to stop thinking like an idiot)

"Actually, you actually sit over there." He points to a seat next to a girl with long, brown hair with blonde highlights. 

"Actually? Do I ACTually sit there? Actually? Really actually?" Heero asked, making fun of him in a gay voice.

"actually, I think you'll fit right in here, don't be nervous about making friends, it must be tough being the new guy" he said in a low voice.

"right, sure, actually, I think I'm gonna go sit down now *mumbling*  away from you.." so Heero walked over to his seat and sat down. The class was being rather rowdy and no one was sitting down.

Then Mr. Shevhead said loudly, "ok I like how we're all sitting down now"

Someone shouted "youre so gay!" it was duo (oh great, HE'S in my class… just what I need)

"yes, I am happy" said Mr. Shevchik gaily.

This lasted a while and finally after what seemed like years the bell rang. The girl next to him said something… it was, "hello. My name is Kyra, what's yours?"

He wasn't even gonna answer that question, for it was so obvious who he was. "don't you live in my apartment compound or,…. Something? I saw you taking out your garbage this morning." Heero said.

Flustered that the famous TV star ACTUALLY remembered her from this morning. "Erm, yes. That was me… it smelled bad. I'm sorry." She said blushing

Heero just continued and patted her on the shoulder, "uh, yeah I guess… where's room 704?" this was the real reason he was talking to her. 

"uh, I don't know, im new here too! Maybe we could be buddies today and help each other find classes!" she said happily and shyly

(damn) "uh, yeah… I guess… sure, well uh, bye now."

"wait who do you have?"

"Mr. Hanson."

"wow me too!"

(shit) *sigh* "uh,… great…… just great…"

"Oh wow! I'm glad you agree with me! So I think that the room is down this hall, I think…"

"Uh, yeah, great."

"So what other classes do you have?"

*lists classes* 

"WOW!!!! We have all classes together!!!"

"great!" he said sarcastically. She didn't catch the sarcasm. He was becoming preoccupied because he saw Ayaka coming towards him. "that's wonderful, er… shouldn't we be going?"

*blush* "uh… yeah" she starts walking towards where she thought was the right direction (it wasn't). she was looking at him and he was just walking and he moved to one side, and she ran right into the person. It was Xyo. "Grr! Watch where YOU'RE going!"

Xyo was on the floor "practice what you preach idiot!"

Kyra grr'd and huffed and started walking towards what she didn't know was a dead end to the teaches lounge.

Xyo said then, "where are you going? That's a dead end! (I just found that out the hard way, why do you think I was coming from there?) you are so stupid."

"THEN HOW COME YOU JUST CAME FROM THERE???" Kyra asked loudly.

Heero just sat there and waited. As long as Ayaka wasn't going to find him, then he couldn't care less what he was doing.

Xyo answered coolly "my locker is down there."

"NO ITS NOT! ITS RIGHT NEXT TO MINE, DITZ!" Kyra argued.

"so what. Its none of your business what I was doing. Now I'm going to SCIENCE. Ill find Mr. Hanson's room in less than 15 minutes tardy, you'll see!"

Heero, knowing that if he was TOO tardy he would be marked absent and he would probably get a lecture about skipping classes and get an in school suspension on his first day, so he said, "you're going to Mr. Hanson's room too? Do you know where it is?"

*slightly blushing* "uh, yeah. Its this way. Ill show you if you want *blushing deeper*?" Xyo replied.

"yeah," Heero said hurriedly noting the time, "that would be great, uh… Xyo right?"

" *blushing away* yeah, lets go.."

Kyra follows pissily.

++++++++++++++++

Skylis= ah that was great. Hehe. 

AF= yea it was!

Xyo= *blush*

Kyra=*blush*

Heero= *snooze*

Skylis and AF in weird announcer voices= tune in next time to see the conclusion! (not really the conclusion at' tall is it?)


End file.
